1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for receiving notes of value, in particular a safe bag module that comprises a receiving area for receiving notes of value. Further, the device has a shaft with a first end that has a first hook and a second end that has a second hook. The hooks are engaged with engagement elements of the device for handling notes of value when the device is inserted in a compartment of a device for handling notes of value, in particular an automated teller machine, provided that the hooks are arranged in a locking position. If, on the other hand, the hooks are arranged in an unlocked position, there is no engagement between the hooks and the engagement elements of the compartment. By rotating the shaft, the hooks can be moved between the locking position and the unlocked position. Further, a handle is arranged on the shaft and comprises a first end with a first hole and a second end with a second hole. The shaft runs through both the first and the second holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called safe bag modules are used in automatic teller machines and receive safe bags that are filled with notes of value by the automated teller machine. Such safe bag modules can be removed from the automated teller machine, in particular for the removal of a filled safe bag and for the insertion of an empty safe bag. Here, the safe bag module is receivable in a specific compartment of the automated teller machine. So that the safe bag module remains in the desired position within the automated teller machine, a locking mechanism is provided and holds the safe bag module in the compartment.
In known automated teller machines, this locking mechanism is designed such that two engagement elements, in particular short pins, are provided on opposite sides in the compartment of the automated teller machine. The safe bag module has a shaft, at the ends of which one hook each is provided. By rotation of the shaft, the hooks, which are connected to the shaft in a rotationally fixed manner, can be moved between a locking position in which they are engaged with the engagement elements and an unlocked position in which there is no engagement between the hooks and the engagement elements. Here, the rotation of the shaft takes place manually by means of a handle, the two ends of which are connected to the shaft in a rotationally fixed manner. The handle in particular also serves to carry the removed safe bag module. An active locking unit is provided on one side of the compartment. In a first operating state the active locking unit prevents movement of the first hook from the locking position into the unlocked position and in a second operating state the active locking unit enables movement of the first hook from the locking position into the unlocked position. This locking unit in particular comprises a lever that is rotatable by means of a drive unit and in a first operating state is arranged such that a movement of the first hook from the locking position into the unlocked position is prevented by means of the contact with the lever.
The problem with such known safe bag modules is that by way of the only one-sidedly active locking via the locking unit of the automated teller machine, it may happen that on the other side the engagement between the second hook and the associated engagement element is disengaged unintentionally. This is in particular the case when a user pulls the handle of the safe bag module without a previous unlocking of the unlocking unit, i.e. without a change from the first into the second operating state, and in doing so the shaft is twisted so far that the second hook loses its engagement with the engagement element. As a result, it may happen that the safe bag module is no longer arranged exactly in the desired position and thus errors in the storage of the notes of value may occur.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to specify a device for receiving notes of value, by means of which an unintended one-sided unlocking is prevented when the device is inserted into an automated teller machine or the like.